


【all闪/冷闪】Hallucinogen

by Hal_barry



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_barry/pseuds/Hal_barry
Summary: “他是我的迷魂药。”





	【all闪/冷闪】Hallucinogen

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC-17  
> 警告：严重OOC 大量私设 非自愿性行为  
>  (你看我都警告过了对吧，本文如果雷到你的话我道歉啦，顺便本人玻璃心不接受恶意批评)  
> 另外创作时我是直接脑补美剧闪电侠各类角色的，然后仔细想想其实都可以带入，所以各位看官们可凭自己喜好带入，毕竟我随和党  
> 然后打酱油的正义联盟和哈尔乔丹的话，随便吧

巴里是在一阵剧痛中醒来的。

这刺痛传自后颈，想必这就是他陷入昏迷的原因。手脚都被绑住，无法挣脱，制服却还好好地穿在身上，巴里仔细环视周围的环境，发现自己被关在一个还算敞亮的房间里。昏暗的灯光照得他头晕脑胀。他尝试震动身体解开自己身上的各种束缚品，却惊讶地发现自己已丧失了神速力。

“别费劲了红闪，你脖子上的项圈保证你是暂时无法使用你那引以为傲的超级速度的。”

巴里猛地转头一看，寒冷队长带着他的宿敌们并排站在自己的面前。他扭动身体，努力想要挣脱束缚逃离这里。却不想自己的行为无意间勾引了那群贪婪的罪犯。

望着面前反派们越发异样猖狂的身影，巴里咽了咽口水，缓慢向后移动身体，却撞到一个异物。是逆闪，他不知何时已在自己身后，他轻轻咬着自己的耳垂，巴里恨他的身体那么不争气已经瘫软在他的怀中。

艾尔伯德轻轻将手抚上他的脸颊，冰冷的触感让巴里感到恐惧。他突然摘下巴里的头罩，把他俊美的容颜彻底暴露在他所有宿敌面前。

巴里出于本能叫出了声，他剔透的眼睛里写满恐惧，活脱脱像只可怜兮兮的小白兔，被坏人抓起来吊在了火坑上以待一会儿享用。

“真没想到闪电侠长得竟然那么好看，我越发想玩弄他了。”

“啧啧，我从以前就和你们说了，闪电侠其实超性感。”镜像大师毫不吝啬地夸赞巴里，“特别是他和他那绿色男友在镜子前做爱的模样，哦，我最喜欢看你被他按在镜子上操的样子。”他俯下身注视着巴里明亮的双眼，“真像让其他人一起看看闪电侠被绿灯侠操到浪叫的淫荡模样。”

巴里惊讶地张大了嘴，脸颊上的红晕在一秒之间遍布全身，他全身上下开始起鸡皮疙瘩，暗自决定以后绝对不在放置镜子的卧室、客厅、浴室、厨房等地和哈尔玩制服play。

刹那间，天气巫师握住了巴里的脚踝，并将其向上抬高，巴里惊呼一声，这一行为无疑更方便了尖峰人将褪去其下身衣物的举动。

“啊啊！”

感受到下体完全暴露在空气中时，巴里开始尖叫，他本以为自己会被抓起来用各种酷刑折磨，但他绝对没有想到是以如此羞耻的方式。

“哦，就你现在这么楚楚动人的样子，我甚至都不忍心欺负你了。”

镜像大师用左手轻轻捏住巴里的下颚，右手则拿着一瓶绿色试剂，他将这一化学品全数灌入巴里的嘴中，巴里剧烈摆动着头部想要逃离他的掌控，可却无济于事。

他感到全身无力，向后倒在逆闪电的怀中。嘴角不自觉留下一行液体，这举动更是让眼前的罪犯们愈发疯狂。

“我真想把他按在床垫里狠狠操他。”

“Hey，是我先看上他的。”

“兄弟们，我们可以一起在他那销魂的小穴里来几发。”

“闪电侠的指责不就是帮助中心城人民吗，我现此时性欲正旺，他难道不应该让我好好发泄一下吗？”

巴里对他们的污言碎语感到头晕脑胀，他的神智开始涣散，隐隐约约之中，他感到身上的束缚被解开，全部的衣物都被剥去。

他将自己浑身赤裸展现在宿敌的面前。这是多么令人感到耻辱的一件事，他闭上眼睛，不去看被尖峰人掰开双腿时自己身下那羞耻的画面。

古鲁德拿着一个箱子，大猩猩恐怖的脸上挂着怪异的笑容：“听说你们人类有时候还会用到一种‘情趣工具’进行交合，我倒是想看看闪电侠喜不喜欢我新买的这些小玩具。”古鲁德从盒子中拿出一个灰色的按摩棒。他让其余从巴里身边散开，将手中的硬物直接插入巴里还未经润滑的小穴。

“啊啊啊!!!——”

古鲁德猛地将手上的按摩棒塞进他的身体最深处，一伸到底，巴里仿佛觉得自己的身体被贯穿，各种神经感官濒临支离破碎，除了痛觉其他感官似乎都已消失殆尽。他失声尖叫起来，眼泪止不住地流下，这一举动更是引起罪犯们发出猥琐的笑声。

尖峰人轻轻舔去巴里嘴边不住流下的唾液：“看啊！大家都爱的中城大英雄其实是个淫荡的小婊子！”

“不知道我的东西塞进去后他会不会为我疯狂。”

巴里难受地动了动身体，古鲁德看罢，将手中的震动棒调至最大功率。

“啊啊啊!!停下……不要再……啊啊！停……”

天气巫师用手握住巴里已经抬头了的阴茎，猛地撸动几下，巴里就在这双重快感中高潮了。

“我的天哪，他可真敏感。”

“没有人比他更适合被操了。”

逆闪早已急不可耐地将裤子褪下，露出他那恐怖硕大的阴茎塞进巴里的嘴里，强迫他为自己口交：“舔啊小妓女，不让我舒服地射出来我就把你操到怀孕。”

巴里痛苦地呻吟，艾尔伯德控制他的阴茎开始震动起来，他射在巴里的嘴里，逼他吞下自己的液体。

这简直比受酷刑折磨更让巴里感到绝望，巴里艾伦不是什么初经人事的小姑娘了，他也会做爱，和绿灯侠哈尔乔丹——他的男朋友做爱，同样的方式，现在的巴里丝毫感觉不到哪怕一分的快感，他的脑子被痛苦充斥，嘴巴被阴茎堵着，后穴被按摩棒操干着，唯有他脸上的两行清泪足以宣泄他的悲伤。

他撇过头，看向牢房外从未进来凌辱过他的寒冷队长，朝他露出不知名的眼神。

寒冷队长却只是皱皱眉头，不再观摩，离开了这个痛苦折磨他宿敌的房间。

…………

夜晚，莱昂纳多主动要求和古鲁德换班监视闪电侠。与其说是监视，还不如说是“视奸”。

他打开房间，看见闪电侠浑身赤裸地躺在床上，双手被绳子绑在床头，双腿成M字形大张着，将私密部位全数暴露在死敌的面前。

巴里带着眼罩，粉色的双唇中间含着口球，敞开的双腿间缓缓流着汩汩白色浑浊液体夹杂着几滴鲜血，能隐隐约约看到跳蛋还含在红肿的内壁中间。

莱昂纳多轻轻坐在巴里的身旁。动作极其小心地将巴里的各类束缚解开，将他抱到房间内配备的浴室里，替他清理残留在身体中的各类液体。

巴里泡在温热的水中，依偎在寒冷队长的怀里，过分温暖让他缓缓地睁开了眼睛，水色的眸子与他的对视，巴里放松地笑出来：“哈尔～”

迷魂药起效了，莱昂纳多想，多谢毒藤女。

“哈尔？你怎么了？”巴里亲昵地在莱的颈窝处蹭了蹭，“最伟大的绿灯侠现在怎么一句话也说不出来？是因为你的小男朋友太可爱了吗？”

“对。”莱看了卖萌的巴里一眼，不觉可笑，只觉凄凉，为他自己。

真的只有这种方式才能让他对我放下一切戒心快乐地笑出来吗？

莱吻了吻巴里的嘴角，“亲爱的，你这么可爱，我恨不得现在就把你抱到床上去。”

“那你倒是抱抱我呀～”巴里甜美地笑出来，“你的闪电侠吃多了长胖了，你抱不动了～”巴里调皮地用手指刮了刮莱的鼻尖。

莱感觉自己全身上下的血液都沸腾了，他猛地站起来把吓了一跳的巴里打横抱起扔到床上，热烈地与他接吻。他们唇齿相交，舌头交缠在一起，莱不轻不重地啃咬着巴里的下唇，如愿以偿听到了对方迷人好听的呻吟声。

莱跨坐在巴里的腿间，舔了舔还沾有对方唾液的嘴唇，宣誓主权般强硬地按住对方的双手：“我要操你了，我的公主宝贝。”

“那么……”巴里摆出撩人的表情，他主动上前吻了吻对方的眼角，“请你温柔点，我的翡翠骑士。”

莱愣住了。

他刚刚真的有那么一瞬间认为巴里真实属于自己了。那句“翡翠骑士”把他从甜美的梦境拉回残酷的现实。

为什么？

我付出的爱明明并不比绿灯侠付出的少。

为什么巴里始终爱着他，而不爱我呢。

莱难以控制自己的情绪，他对巴里说了句：“我们不扩充不润滑了好不好？”然后就将自己早已勃起的阴茎塞入巴里还未闭合的小穴。

“嗯!”巴里吃痛般闷哼了一声，他眼泪汪汪地看着莱：“哈尔，你弄疼我了。”

莱冷静了些许，他将巴里搂入怀中温柔亲吻着他：“对不起宝贝，你性感的样子实在是太消磨我的意志和耐心了。”

“作为以意志力著称的绿光战警，你怕是要将我和黄灯军团同列在黑名单中了。”巴里对着他笑笑。“这让我想到凯尔因为沃利的闪电小子黄色制服苦恼了好一阵子，哈哈～你还记得上次你在克拉克面前幻化氪石那件事吗？我还因此陪你被布鲁斯骂了一顿而且打扫了一周的瞭望塔呢……”

莱看着嘴里不停叽里咕噜的巴里，心想：算了算了，直接干吧。

他的腰身开始上下挺动，巴里咬住嘴唇，汗珠一滴一滴地从他身上滑落，莱用牙齿轻啃着巴里胸前的红果，用唾液舔湿它，不一会儿，巴里的胸口便变得湿漉漉了，莱的双手也没闲着，他右手爱抚着巴里另一侧乳尖，左手顺着闪电侠较好的人鱼线滑倒他已抬头的下体处轻轻撸动，因为莱已经帮巴里解开了颈部限制神速力的项圈，所以极速者的身体也因为快感而慢慢震动起来。

巴里被莱操得晕晕沉沉的，他扬起头，被情欲占有的双眼失神地看向天花板，他喃喃呼唤爱人的名字：“哈尔……哈尔……”

莱听到他的呻吟声，失望的同时也感到心痛，意识到自己快要射了，他急忙从巴里把自己拔出来，注视着巴里因为快感震动身体独自高潮。

手上沾满了巴里的体液，莱无奈地摇了摇头，正准备离开，他再次对上了巴里好看的眼，巴里说：“为什么你不射在我里面呢？哈尔？”

莱只是吻了吻他的嘴唇，什么都没说。待他入睡后，莱重新帮他绑上那个黑色的项圈，整理了下自己的衣裳，离开了房间。

他在门口看到了逆闪，艾尔伯德动作猥琐地走了进去。隔着门，莱都能听到房内的巴里在尖叫。

药效过了，他想。

…………

寒冷队长从那天之后再也没喂过闪电侠迷幻剂。

也再没去看过他。

这几天来，几乎一直处于昏睡状态的巴里被当成一个性爱娃娃一般被反派们饥渴的享用。他们嘲笑正义联盟的无能，同伴被如此羞辱，却还未有一人找到他的位置来拯救他。

但，他们很快就认为自己想错了。

人称“最伟大的绿灯侠”的哈尔乔丹，独自一人闯进了无赖帮的老巢，爆发出比战达克赛德时更加强的战斗力，把反派一个接一个抓起来暴揍一顿关在绿灯戒幻化出的牢笼里。

在联系蝙蝠侠过来的期间，他心疼地抱住自己饱受虐待的爱人，解开他脖子上项圈，当巴里看清来人英俊的脸颊时终究还是没忍住依在对方怀里痛哭。

哈尔轻轻拍着巴里因哭泣而微微颤抖的背脊，柔声安慰着他，温柔地与他接吻。

绿灯侠在他们接吻的期间，与躲避在阴影中的寒冷队长交换了眼神。哈尔对他点头致意，感谢他能将巴里的位置告知自己。

正义联盟一赶到，哈尔将烂摊子甩给他们，转身就带着巴里离开。

无赖帮成员大声咒骂着寒冷队长，问他是不是被闪电侠带疯了。

“也许我也是喝了迷魂药了吧。”

莱昂纳多依恋地望着在天空中被绿灯侠呵护在怀中的巴里的背影，他不甘地摇了摇头，嘲笑自己的无能。

“他就是我的迷魂药。”


End file.
